What happened to us?
by spicewater
Summary: 3 months later and they find each other. Operation Courtney 2.0 is a-go for our beloved Duncan. Will Courtney give in? D/C Chapter 8 is up!
1. After TDI

A/N: Hey Guys! You can call me Aqua! I decided to make a fanfic about my favorite Total Drama Island Couple ever *Drum roll* DUNCAN AND COURTNEY!!! Yeah! I hope you enjoy! I'll be switching in and out of Courtney and Duncan's POV. Don't worry, though, I'll tell you when I do. Enjoy!

**Duncan's POV**

_Three months after that hell hole, and still all I can think about is Courtney…_I sighed. I was laying in bed, missing her so much. I kept trying to deny it though…

You _hate _her! So stop thinking about her!

Dude? Are you joking? I _love _her! I can't live without her!

You're kidding yourself, man. You know it. 

I'm not! It's… love.

Listen to yourself! You don't sound like hardcore, punk, "who cares?" Duncan, now do ya? 

This is MY head! Do I need to?

Don't you want to?

I flopped onto my stomach. I was so annoyed with myself. I was getting more desperate by the day. My parents were happy with me at least… I was so depressed I didn't bother to keep by bad boy rep up. I was still popular, still getting stared at girls everywhere I went, but never the right one. I figured I had to find her, before I die of suicide…

**Courtney's POV**

I was sitting in front of my computer. I had to write a report for history. It was so boring though! It was due tomorrow and I _never _do an assignment like this the day before. Well… until Total Drama Island, anyway. I always thought of Duncan since then… my parents thought it was a phase that I grew out of. I hid my little depression from them well, crying only when alone, in the safety of my room. I'd never admit it out loud, but the only reason for this was Duncan. I missed him and everything about him. I miss his smirk, his actual smile, his laugh, even his little nickname, Princess, for me! 

According to my parents, I was out of line. My A+ for everything eventually turned into an A- and my dad couldn't believe it. I began to tune him out, I didn't care anymore. I missed Duncan, I wasn't with Duncan, and all I thought about was Duncan. I had to find him.

A/N: Yeah, sorry that kinda sucked a lot…. Aw well! More to come soon, possibly today! Bye!


	2. I'm going to find you

A/N : Hey! I realized how short that last chapter was… so I decided to make this one longer! Yeah! Enjoy!

**Duncan's POV**

After a sleepless night, I "woke up" at 6 to get up on the computer. I went to and searched Courtney Sarah Bailey. After several dead ends, I found a site titled "Courtney Bailey in Total Drama Island! How our little angel went bad!" I shrugged and clicked on it, couldn't be that bad, huh?

**Local Angel Turned Bad by Punk!**

We in the student body of Calvert Community High were shocked while cheering on local CIT Courtney Bailey! She won over the hearts of the guys and the jealous glares of the girls… that is, before she went against everything she stood for and helped Juvenile Delinquent Duncan steal food from the horrible chef at the camp! Everyone at Calvert Community was horrorstricken! We could barley believe she would do that! It got worse when she plants a big smooch on the "top dog" that wouldn't stop hitting on her. We did want to see her win, but after that shocking twist, she deserved what Duncan's punching bag Harold did to her. When we decided we should give her the benefit of the doubt, she goes and kisses the juvvie out law again! She said at one point in the game, "Me and Duncan? As if. No way. I'm so sure. Not in a million years." Shocked once again, the couple kisses again. Shame on you Courtney! You should've known better than to have a major crush on a pierced up idiot like Duncan. Courtney, we love you, but you should really begin to act the CIT you are! Please Courtney, for the sake of our school's reputation, don't pull anything like this, our school doesn't deserve iy!

I pulled away from the computer. I swore under my breath. I was the angriest person on the planet. Her own school of big shots and preps turned against her… because of me. I retrained myself from crushing the computer. I wore a scowl on my face as I pulled back up to the computer and googled Calvert Community High. I found the site immediately. I found out where Calvert Community was. I could find my Courtney… after I kill the jerk who wrote that shit article I read. (A/N: There's the Duncan we know and love!)

**Courtney's POV**

I walked down stairs. It was Friday and school was let out for professional development thingy. Like I cared what the teachers did when I was out of school. I found it funny how I thought we had school today so I did my paper last night… oops. I would've slept in, seeing how it was eight in the morning, but I didn't get any sleep and I thought _Breakfast time. _

Mom and Dad were already up. My mother was gorgeous. I got my skin tone from her. Her hair was a darker brown than mine and was very wavy. I got my eyes from my father. He was very average, I decided when I was 13 that that was where I inherited my average.

"Morning Mom, Dad," I stated out of courtesy more than daughterly love.

Dad smiled, "Hey Court! How are you feeling this morning?"

I looked down. I went through exactly how I would handle this a million times last night, looks like it was a waste. "Um… Dad? I was thinking last night… and… I want to find Duncan," I said with as much hope as I could. His smile was wiped off his face and looked at me with distaste.

He continued to "read" his paper before speaking, "I thought you were over that phase. Why do you want to find him? He'll only hold you back and take you down with him."

I became mad. "Why do I want to find him? Listen, Father," I only said father when I was seriously pissed. "I love Duncan. There's nothing you can do to stop that-"

"Love? Do you think that punk feels the same way of you?" he snorted. He looked at my distained face. His softened a bit. "Courtney, sweetie, I know you had a crush on this boy, but I absolutely refuse to help you ruin your life."

"Crush? CRUSH?" I screamed. "So when you 'fell in love' with mom, that's not considered a crush? But when I say I'm in love with Duncan, it's a crush?"

I ran upstairs while my dad screamed, "Stay in your room for the rest of the day!" I began crying over Duncan once more. I began to think I would never find him again.

A/N: Okay! How was it? Truthfully! I'll update soon! Bye!


	3. Bye bye Daddy! Hello Punk!

A/N Hey guys! I hope you had a better day than I did! I didn't make callbacks for the musical… sigh. Aw well… ENJOY! J

**Duncan's POV**

I was running from the airport. It took hours, but I finally got to Princess's city. _Damn I miss calling her that…_ I thought. I really did too. I got on the first taxi I could, running up to it. I got stared at, whistled at, yelled at, but no matter what they would do, I didn't care. I was going to go get my Princess.

--------------------------------------------

I saw the house and couldn't believe it. I was here! Courtney was here! All I had to do was knock. I paid the taxi driver and ran up to her house. Before knocking, I looked in the window. It had the blinds down and was the perfect mirror. I had to admit, seeing me after three months, and me looking like _this, _Princess won't be able to keep her hands off of me!

**Courtney's POV**

I was up in my room when I heard a loud, obnoxious, knock from down stairs. I looked up from my pillow on which I had been crying. _Whoever that is, don't they think they can at least be less rude? Some people are trying to cheer themselves up!_ I heard my mom call from down stairs, "Courtney! Someone's at the door for you!"

I slowly treaded downstairs after I quickly washed my face. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard my favorite voice in the world, "Will she be long? I really need to talk to her-"

"DUNCAN!" I ran over and hugged him. After that I started going a little crazy. "I've missed you so much! I mean, it's been 3 months! Can you believe it's been only 3 months? It felt like 30 years without you-" I stopped and blushed.

**Duncan's POV**

She was still in my arms and she stopped talking. I looked down at her. She was blushing. I couldn't help it, I smirked. She looked up at me and glared. I bent down and whispered in her ear, "Just like old times, huh?" At that she smiled. I looked back up and realized her mother dismissed herself. She must be a smart chick, because I would've told her to leave anyway. I picked Courtney up in my arms.

"Duncan! Stop it! Put me down!" she yelled.

"Oh Princess! I'm disappointed! Coming home, your friends must of stuck that pole right back up your butt!" I teased. 

**Courtney's POV**

I giggled. "Charming as ever," I said sarcastically.

He smiled at me suggestively. "You know you want me, babe," he said. I hit him playfully on the arm. We laughed.

I realized I was still in his arms. I sighed impatiently. "Duncan, please put me down." At that, he sighed. I watched his face as he reluctantly put me down. "What's wrong?" I said after a minute of silence.

He sighed, "I could ask you the same, now couldn't I?" He stopped and looked at me. He could tell I didn't understand. "I thought after seeing you, you would be ready for some fun, ya'know?" 

He looked straight ahead. We went to sit on the couch. I decided explain why. "Duncan," I sighed. "my parents are upset with me and-"

He snorted, "Your mother doesn't seem too upset."

"Well, when I say 'My Parents' I automatically mean my father. He controls my life and everything I do. I didn't realize that until after Total Drama Island. Dad thought I went through a phase during the show. He thought I was going through some 'bad boy' stage and that that was the end of it. After he told me that, I went into a… well… 'state of mind' that I hid from my parents."

"And the Princess got depressed too." I looked up at him. I didn't know what he was thinking, but his eyes were focused on the floor. He looked up at me. "I'm sorry I did that to you Courtney."

I closed my eyes, "You didn't do anything. It's my father's fault. I told him this morning I wanted to find you… but I didn't turn out well. I've been crying up in my room since. You're very lucky my dad's on a business trip. Mom's very passive and most likely didn't realize you were the boy my father hated."

**Duncan's POV**

Figures she listened to her dad. Although she was different on TDI, I didn't think she'd stay that way that much after the show. During the silence, I argued with myself.

Do something! 

What? Why? Her father hates me, if he found out, I'm positive I could be arrested… maybe even by calling the 'rents up here.

I didn't come down here for nothing! I can down for _everything_. Why not live life up while I'm here?

Because Princess ain't interested.

The hell she is! It's her dad's fault, she wants me, remember?

Who said she hasn't changed since the show?

"Duncan? Duncan? Are you alright?"

I snapped out of it, "Uh… yeah. I'm fine. Are you fine?" I flirted. _She _has _to want me now_. I winked. She smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. So… how about we ditch your house? Go to a party?"

She looked at me skeptically, "You just got in town and you already know a party to go to?" I laughed. 

"Listen, Princess. No matter where you go, there's always a party to crash." We laughed. "I have an idea, can you grab me a phone book?"

"Uh… sure?" She got up and handed me one. I started to flip through the pages. A…B…C……J…M!

"Here it is!"

"What's that?"

"The party of your life, babe!" I winked and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!" 

A/N: Okay! I hope you liked this chapter! As in most of the DxC stories I have read, you _have _to let your peeps read about "Party Courtney"! …OMIGOSH! DUNCANS RUBBING OFF ON ME!!! EWWW! Lol, jk.


	4. Party Time!

A/N: PART-AAAAY TIME PEOPLE! WHOOOO! And does anyone have any idea how the hell I am supposed to get the underlining out of my first and second chapter? It annoys the crap out of me! Please help!!! ….that was really desperate… ENJOY!

**Courtney's POV**

Duncan took my car as we drove to said party. I had to admit, I was very nervous. I also had the feeling I'd be driving back…

-------------------------------------------

We arrived at the party. This was a house I had seen only once before when I had to walk home. I had no clue why we were here and who's house this was. "Um… okay Duncan. Joke's over. Can't we go out to a restaurant like most first dates?"

He laughed, "Didn't know this was a first date, Princess." He smirked. Before answering I had to take in that smirk and remember it… just in case.

"Well… now you do." I was going to a party whether I liked it or not, might as well have played along.

"Don't sound so down, Princess. It's not like you don't know who's hosting the party. And if it makes you feel better," he added, another smirk on hand. "there'll only be, like, 20 other people here. Promise."

I eyed him skeptically, "Okay then… let's go."

**Duncan's POV**

I went up to the door and knocked while Courtney reluctantly followed. She even looked hot when she was unsure. The door opened and Courtney gasped. "GEOFF!" she yelled. She ran up and hugged him.

"Yo! What's up, dudette?" He smiled. "Yo, Duncan! You made it, bro!"

"Yeah, I even got Miss Uptight to come," I smirked.

She playfully smacked me in the face. "You better not think I'm not straightening you out later."

"Wow, Princess. You're on a roll! First, we're on a date. Now, you're positive there's going to be a _later._ What's next?" I said suggestively.

"Nothing near what you want out of me, that's for sure."

Geoff laughed. "Come on dudes, you do remember there's other people here, right?" We followed him inside. As soon as we walked into the house, we were met with blaring music. Courtney sighed. I saw her sigh and put my hand on her waist. She smiled at this. Seeing her reaction, I _had_ to laugh. Geoff handed me a beer as we walked in.

I couldn't wait until we walked into the living room and Courtney saw-

**Courtney's POV**

I looked in the living room, too surprised to talk. "Surprise," Duncan whispered to me. I couldn't believe it!

"You guys! You're here!" Everyone greeted me. There was _everyone_ from TDI! Izzy, Owen, Gwen, Trent, Bridgette (Who ran up to hug me), Justin (hot as ever, of course), Heather, Harold, Eva, Lindsey, Beth, Geoff (Of course), Lashawna, Cody, DJ, Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Sadie, and Tyler were all there. I turned to Duncan, "How did you know about this?"

"Well… I don't want bore you with my stories while we're at a party… and there's always a _later_," He said bringing that back up. I decided to give him the most seductive smile I could. It clearly worked as his smirk grew wider.

It seemed like the party was passing too quickly for time! I felt like I was talking to no one, and yet _everyone_ at the same time! After a while, I decided to just go join Duncan again.

-------------------------------------------

**Duncan's POV**

For what seemed like over an hour, Courtney finally decided to come back to me. I knew she'd come back, but I didn't think it would take an hour. Sheesh, what did she even need to talk about anyway? _Girls._

"Hey Babe, it's about time you came back to me. Couldn't resist me, huh?" Her party mood was clearly showing as she responded.

"Of course not! How could I live without you, darling?"

I looked at her shocked for half a second until I decided to pick up on her "Party Mood." "I don't know, but you could always live with me _and _a bed. We could have lots of fun-" I stopped as I groaned. I began to crouch in pain as Geoff and Bridgette started to laugh. Courtney's party mood apparently didn't like that comment just as much as her regular mood would. I still decided to push my luck. "I- I love you too, darling."

As Bridgette and Geoff calmed down from laughing, Geoff decided to use my idea. _Not wise dude, not wise._ "Hey Bridge, I like that idea, except for us. What do'ya think?" Bridgette wasn't as excited.

"How about not until you get an original idea for it." She replied. Courtney and I looked at each other and laughed.

Geoff looked away, "Alright, cool. Cool." Poor dude.

After more socializing, more of the Party Courtney came out. She became more and more _attracted _to me. Not that I'm complaining, though! She started to stay near me at all times. I swear, every time I put it down, she must have been taking swings of my beer. At one point during the party she asked me, "Duncan, want to go upstairs? Have some fun like you said?" I jumped the gun by picking her up and about to take her upstairs before she started to yell at me. "Duncan! Put me down! Duncan!" I reluctantly put her down.

-------------------------------------------

**Courtney's POV**

At 11 o'clock, almost everyone was gone. All that was left of us was Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, and me. Bridgette decided that we should play a game. "Okay guys, six left. How about we play seven minutes in heaven?"

"Are you kidding, that game is so stupid," Gwen pitched in.

"I dunno, Gwen. It might be fun," Trent said as much as sweetly as suggestively.

Gwen sighed, "Okay, I guess I'm in."

"Oh Bridge, nice idea! I am so in!" Geoff said.

"I guess I'm in too. What do'ya say princess? You game?" Duncan said. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Uh… I don't think so you guys." I said.

Duncan came over to me and pulled me away from the group. "Okay," he said. "I'm going to play, whether or not you play. So if you _don't _play, I'm going to have to _kiss _either Gwen or Bridgette."

"What!? It's seven minutes In heaven,. You don't _have _to do anything intimate!" I replied. I hoped the worry I felt didn't show in my voice. It obviously did as Duncan smirked.

"Unless you play, I _will _do 'anything' intimate."

A/N: For this section, print like this: _testing _is rational Courtney. Print like this: **testing **is secret wants Courtney. Print like this: testing is drunk Courtney.

_Okay Courtney, get a grip. Why would you care if Duncan kissed Bridgette or Gwen?_

**Because you want Duncan to kiss you… again.**

_Do I? Really? Maybe I _thought_ I missed him? Maybe I was wrong?_

Why does any of this matter? I want Duncan… Duncan wants me… he looks too hot right now staring at me… I want to kiss him… let's have some fun!

_I can't! It's stupid, irrational, against everything I stand for-_

_**Stood **_**for. Everything you once **_**stood **_**for, Courtney.**

Agreed!

_FINE! But you'll regret this._

(Both secret wants and Drunk) **Whatever!**

"So, princess? Are you game?"

After a minute of more thinking, I replied. "You bet."

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAH! Anyway, sorry this took me so long! I wanted it to be long and I had band practices past 2 days. But seriously, how the hell do I get rid of the underlining? Just Review and tell me please! BYE BYE FOR NOW!


	5. 7 minutes of Hell

A/N: I'm glad you guys like Party Courtney! I like her too! Now, I wonder what happens when you take Party Courtney and you play Seven minutes in Heaven… Well, I don't wonder, _I _know. _You _don't. So.. Time to find out! J Also, I'm using the thoughts Courtney had last time. Ya'know, the rational thoughts, the I want Duncan thoughts, and the Drunk thoughts? Yeah, they're back. ENJOY! J

**Courtney's POV**

As Duncan and I went to rejoin the group, I began to think about what I had agreed to.

_And why did I agree?_

**Because you don't want Duncan to go into a closet and make out with anyone but you?**

_Not quite._

Because you want to spend seven minutes all alone with Duncan in a dark closet?

…_That is so gross, you know that!_

**Not really… sounds like fun, actually.**

_Why is it always two against one when I have a little beer?_

**Maybe because I'm the better side.**

And because I have the best ideas when it comes to Duncan.

**No way! I do! And I don't have to be drunk to do so!**

Newsflash, Einstein, you _are_ drunk…

_And I'm the only one who can think straight. UGH! I can't believe you're seriously arguing about this. _

Bridgette was first as Trent went up to her with the hat that had all the boys names. She picked a name and showed it to us.

Geoff

This game must have been rigged. Well… better Bridgette first than me. Duncan was laughing as he pushed Bridgette and Geoff in the closet. He laughed harder as he put a chair in front of the door and yelled, "Have fun you two lovers!"

"Duncan! How are they supposed to get out?" I whispered. I had no clue if Geoff and Bridgette could he us.

"Mellow your yellow, princess. Trent and I are testing to see how long it takes for them to _try _to get out. In the meantime, they're in there all alone."

I hugged him. "Brilliant," I said. He looked surprised.

"So… I'm not going to be lectured? If beer does this to you, I could always get you more before we go in there-" Duncan looked very excited.

"Oh really? Before _we _go in there, huh? I knew this game was rigged!" I said. Of course I was right. I can't even remember the last time I was wrong! Then again, that might be because _of _the beer.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "What do you expect? Me to go in there with Gwen? Trent to go with Bridgette? You go with Geoff?"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Game not rigged equals all hell breaking loose."

"You bet your a-"

"Geoff? Why isn't the door opening?" We heard a nervous Bridgette.

"Uh… I dunno babe. Uh… guys? Open up?" Geoff said. He sounded worried, but probably not about the door. Most likely about getting out of the closet and rejoining reality.

"One sec you guys!" Called Duncan. "Trent?"

"Uh… that was twenty minutes," Trent replied.

Duncan opened the door. As Geoff and Bridgette walked out, we noticed how both of them were panting heavily. "You guys have fun?" Duncan asked.

"Uh… Yeah, dude. It rocked. Right, Bridge?" Geoff said. She seemed reluctant to answer, so didn't. They apparently didn't want to leak details. "Why?"

"Well, Trent and I were wondering seeing as you two were in there for twenty minutes," Duncan teased. Trent, Gwen, Duncan, and I laughed. Bridgette was so red!

"Do you two need water to cool yourselves off? It's apparent that you're just too hot for each other by the way you're panting!" Gwen joked.

"Well, since you think it's so funny, why don't you go next Duncan?" Geoff challenged.

"Sure, whatever." Duncan went up to the hat with the girls names in them. He pulled a name out.

Courtney

He smirked. I didn't realize I wasn't breathing until I let out a long breath of relief. "You ready for some fun princess?"

I became very excited. "You bet."

"Wait," he said. I was nervous again. _I know what he's going to say. He's going to reject me, isn't he? Ugh. _"About that beer, I meant it. It brings out the fun in you. You up for another?" He smirked. I sighed with relief again.

**Duncan's POV**

I thought Courtney would be nervous. I was surprised to see how excited she was. I was excited too… but I was very nervous. I was terrified, actually. I was wondering how far she would let me go… not that far, probably. As Trent pushed us the closet, Courtney looked like she was suppressing giggles. _How weird._ As soon as they closed the door, Courtney and I were left alone in the closet. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "So, princess? You ready for heaven on Earth?"

"Duncan, I'm not sure about this," I didn't realize that Courtney was actually nervous like me until she said that.

"What's there to be worried about? Scared I might hold you too tight?" I said suggestively. I hoped that would calm her down, but it apparently made her more nervous.

"No, Duncan, it's not that. It's just that… you know I only agreed to this _game _because I took it as a challenge. Not because I… I… I wanted to…" She said. I became scared.

"So what you're saying is that this- _us_- is a mistake?" I became mad. I wasn't about to look all soft and crap when she answered this.

"Duncan, I would never say that!" Courtney answered.

I didn't want to hear it, "You didn't have to princess!"

"That's rich! That's really rich coming from a juvenile delinquent!" As she said that, I kissed her. I couldn't help it. I wanted her.

She seemed to want me back because she kissed back. When we finally pulled away, she decided to say something. "This doesn't mean I love you."

"You're right, it doesn't," I said pretending to sound sad. I sighed to add exaggeration.

"can we get out of here now? I'm feeling claustrophobic."

"Whatever floats your boat, babe," I responded. He rolled her eyes. _Looks like I have to face the same challenge I had in Total Drama Island; Operation Courtney 2.0 is a-go._


	6. You love your parents?

A/N: Sorry I messed up so much on the last chapter, a revised copy coming soon to a fan fiction near you. Also, I'm pretty sad because my new kitten creases my old cat. Spice, the old one, is hissing and growling. She's ever done that… aw well. Enough about me and my problems. This chapter is all Duncan's POV and him planning "Operation Courtney 2.0" I love that name so much! Lol! Enjoy!

**Duncan's POV**

When we walked out of the closet, Bridgette looked worried. Geoff was the first to speak, "Uh, dudes? That wasn't even seven minutes? Are you okay?"

Courtney responded before I could make the smart ass comment I had in mind, "Yeah. It's only a game. It was close to seven, right?" She sounded worried.

I knew this was because of her competitiveness, but I couldn't help to say something. _I'm going to get slapped… or worse… aw well. This is just too good. _"Princess didn't want to go over seven so you guys didn't have any idea about what we were actually _doing _in there. Unless, princess'll tell you herself. Well, babe?"

Of course I got smacked… but damn! I didn't think she could smack _that hard_! Trent laughed. "Good to see the old Courtney's back and with a vengeance, no less." We all laughed. Well… "we all" that is not Courtney.

"Pay up Trent. And I mean now," Gwen had said. 

He groaned, "Fine! Here you go, fifty bucks."

"Umm… what's that for?" Courtney asked reluctantly. She obviously didn't really want to know.

"When Trent and I saw you two were here together, we made a bet to see if by the end of the party you two would still be a couple. I said no," _Gee. Thanks Gwen! You're so supportive._

"Well, Trent, man. Thanks for staying by my side," I said. "Then again… the party's not over yet," I said smirking at Courtney. 

She didn't bite, "Not for us it isn't. We're going home! _Now!"__Damn she could be forceful… that's just hot._

"Yes, mom," I said sarcastically. She groaned. "See you guys later!" I called after us.

As I walked to the car, I decided I would drive. "What do you think you're doing?" Courtney asked. 

"Being a former CIT, I was positive you knew what driving looked like. I'm disappointed, princess."

She rolled her eyes, "Duncan, you've had beer. I don't trust you behind the wheel."

"Sheesh, don't worry, babe. I'm below the legal limit, promise." 

"Whatever." after a while she was silent. I was getting worried.

"So, uh, where to?" I asked. I knew what she would say though…

"Home. _My _home! I'm tired."

"Touchy, touchy." I smirked. "So, what are we doing for our next date?"

"Date?"

"Yeah, remember? This was our _first._ Where to for our second?"

"You do realize that you can't completely disregard what happened during that… _game, _right?"

"I intend to, thanks."

She sighed. "Duncan, what I meant is that I think we missed each other because we were the closest one to the other on the island."

"Whatever," I snorted.

When we arrived to her house. I walked her up to the door. She didn't look like she wanted me to, but I walked in with her anyway. "Um… Duncan? You can leave now," she said.

"Oh, I know I _can. _But seeing how I can also stay, I think I will." She groaned as I followed her into the living room. She glared as I flopped on the couch.

"You going to sit down?" I asked. She reluctantly sat down.

"Duncan I think we should talk about what happened, even if you don't want to."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's there to talk about, princess?" 

Courtney looked at me as if she didn't know either. This quickly stopped as she replied, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

_Think Duncan, think! What am I doing… _"Whatever you want me to," I said suggestively. It took all the power I owned not to say babe at the end of that sentence.

She decided to just change the subject, "Do you need to call your parents?"

I actually didn't think about notifying them at all. I mean, they knew where I was. Heck! My mom was excited Courtney might be able to straighten me out! "Yeah, thanks."

She showed me where the phone is before she started to walk up stairs. "And where do you think you're going, young lady?" I said jokingly.

"First of all, you don't tell me what to do-"

"Unless I want to."

She just disregarded that. "And second of all, if you must know, I am getting a shower and changing."

"You need help?" She disregarded that too as I followed her up to her bedroom and she slammed the door in my face. "Love you too babe," I called after her laughing.

---------------------------------------

"Hey, uh, mom?"

"Duncan! It's about time you called! Do you know how worried-" I could almost hear her glare through the phone- _almost_.

"'We could have been,' yeah, yeah, I know mom."

"Where are you?" Typical mom, 'where are you?' like she cares.

"I'm at Courtney's," I said. 

"That nice girl? Do you need us to send you money?"

"No mom. I'm fine for now, thanks." I was surprised she actually cared for once. I heard Courtney come downstairs. "Yeah, mom, I got to go. Tell everyone I say hi. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Of course. I love you Duncan."

"I love you too mom, bye," I hung up. I turned around to see Courtney smirking. _How embarrassing? I actually said 'I love you too, mom' in front of Courtney… crap._

"So you really _do _love your parents?" She joked.

"Whatever. It's not like you don't love yours," I said.

"Ya'know, sometimes I wonder about that…" she trailed off.

"Umm… Court?"

"Yeah Duncan?""Do you think I could crash here?" I was a little worried to ask.

"Of course."

I smiled. "Perfect, my suit case is already upstairs," I smirked.

"Duncan!"

**A/N: I'll put the operation Courtney thoughts next chapter. Hope you liked! Read and Review please!**


	7. Is this TAINTED?

**A/N: Sorry about the last A/N! I had to get off the computer and I **_**really, really **_**wanted that chapter up! This chapter is, once again, Duncan's POV as he **_**actually plans **_**Operation Courtney 2.0.**

**Duncan's POV**

I stared at Courtney while she fumed and told me that I "should've had permission!" before I put my bags in her room. "I can't believe you didn't notice!" I laughed.

When she finally calmed down, we walked into her room. I picked up my bags. "The guest room's down the hall," she said.

"Why are you telling _me_?" I joked.

"Ha ha," Courtney laughed sarcastically. "You're so funny! No, you're sleeping in there."

_Ouch!_ "I know I want to stay in this room. You know you want me to stay. I'm staying here, thanks." _I really hope this works…! _She groaned. "Where's your mom?" I asked unintentionally changing the subject.

"She went to go be with Daddy for a week… I think." _A week? Awesome! Wait…_

"Did you just say 'Daddy'?" I asked.

She blushed as I laughed. "Shut up! Why do you care?"

"So you have no parents?"

"Nope, all alone."

"Not _all _alone, princess."

She scowled, "You pig!"

"You so want me," I said.

To my surprise, she laughed. "…Did you sneak beer behind my back?" I asked. I purely meant it too.

She laughed harder. "No, silly." _Silly? Maybe all that crap about us not working out was a cover up… I know she wants me, but maybe she just wanted to leave the party early._

I decided to pick up on her 'mood,' maybe not smart, but hey. Since when do I care whether or not my actions are smart? We sat on the bed. "I like your bed, princess. It's nice and comfy. I think it'll fit us both, don't you?"

"I like my bed too, but I don't think my bed _likes you_," Courtney replied.

"We won't know until we _try_," she smacked me for that.

"Just because my parents aren't home doesn't mean you get to have sex with me. You know that right?"

"Nope. I do _not _know that. The way I see it, I think we'll have fun tonight."

She groaned and glared at me. "There's no way in God's good name that you will be getting up my shirt tonight. _I mean it._" I didn't even think about what she was wearing- a pink night gown is that… silk? She had black silk shorts.

I decided to tease her about this. "Well, princess, I'm surprised about who'll wear _short shorts _these days."

"Duncan!"

"What? It's not like I'm not enjoying it!"

She groaned. God I loved her… if only I could tell her that. I decided that I wanted to lay down. _What's the most obnoxious way I can do this…? _I sat straight up before putting my hands on her shoulders. She looked confused and I suppressed a laugh. I slowly pushed her down to lay on the bed as I was on top of her. "What the _Hell _do you think you're doing, Duncan?"

"I'm tired. I think it's time for _bed_."

Before I even knew what was happening, I was in the hallway. The door to Courtney's room was closed and my bags were on the floor. "What no goodnight kiss?" no reply… "Okay then! Goodnight, princess! Love you! See you in the morning!" I called. 

She opened the door just enough to say, "If you live that long."

_God I love her._ As I walked into the guest bedroom, I put my stuff down on the bed. 

_What am I going to do to get Courtney to admit she digs me again?_

_Make her want you more?_

_BRILLIANT!_

I hurriedly changed into a fresh pair of boxers and my pajama pants. I decided not to wear a shirt because last time I didn't around Courtney, her attention was barely ever taken off my chest. _Don't forget the six pack. _I chuckled to myself before knocking on her door. She opened it. "What do you want Duncan?" She sounded impatient.

I leaned close into her face. She appeared to stop breathing and scanned my body. "Like my outfit? I'm think I'll go around like this more often. What do you think?"

She had to catch her breath before talking. "I think that that's not a smart idea."

I leaned in closer. "Why not?" Instead of not breathing at all, she was breathing heavily. _I knew she wanted me. _"Don't want other girls staring at me?"

She laughed at this. "It wouldn't surprise me if that doesn't happen now."

I leaned in closer, again. "And why not?"

"Because you've been on TV, of course they will."

"Bad excuse babe, bad excuse." I kissed her. I was pretty surprised when she kissed back and ran her hands through my hair.

She stopped all of a sudden. "You need to go back to your room, Duncan," she said in between deep breaths.

"I need to? But mom! I'm not tired!" I joked. She started to laugh. "Goodnight Courtney."

"Goodnight Duncan."

I went back to my room to think about more ways. I was very pleased that worked so well…

_Nice job, Dude!_

…_yeah. Now what?_

_We defiantly need to have 'soft' moments with Courtney._

_Uh… why?_

_So she doesn't think we're totally heartless._

_So I have to be nice… _nice?

_You still need to do things like make fun of her, pervert her, call her princess, the usual._

_I love this job! What should I do tomorrow morning? It's Saturday…_

_Do something nice for Courtney._

_What would Princess want from me on a Saturday morning?_

_Breakfast in bed? How should I know?_

_I dunno! I thought maybe you would!_

_Dude, we're the same dude, sheesh!_

_Whatever…_

Before I even realized I had fallen asleep, I woke up and stretched. _I'll take a shower and change later._ I got up and silently walked to Courtney's bedroom. I carefully opened the door. She was sound asleep. _She looks like an angel… I better go get breakfast ready._

I walked back into Courtney's room as she was still asleep. It was nine. I held the tray containing pancakes, eggs, and orange juice. "Wake-y, wake-y, your royal highness."

"Mmmh. I don't want to get up…" she mumbled. 

"Excuse me?" I said louder, trying to get her attention.

This time she sat up straight up in bed. I suppressed a laugh as I saw how messy her hair was and how I could see how tired she was in her eyes. "I said… Duncan!?" She said very loudly. I started to laugh hysterically. 

"Morning, sunshine. Did'ya miss me?"

She blushed. "I- I forgot you were here…"

"Yeah, right. I bet you were dreaming _all _about me, though." I smiled at her suggestively.

"Maybe… maybe not."

"Don't be coy with me, Courtney Bailey!" I joked.

She had a shimmer in her eyes until she looked at they tray I was holding. "What's that?" She asked out of pure curiosity. "You're already eating breakfast?"

"Nope, but you are."

"Duncan! You made me breakfast in bed? That's so sweet!" She ran up to hug me. I put the tray down _just _in time.

We sat on her bed as I intently watched her eat. "Oh my gosh, Duncan! How did you learn how to cook like this?"

"My mom showed me how to make this when I was nine or ten."

"Your _mom?_ That's so sweet!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it babe," I joked. We both laughed at that.

"So you haven't eaten breakfast yet?" She asked me.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"You didn't even eat some of your delicious pancakes?"

"Of course not!" I said in a 'disgusted' tone.

She looked scared. "Duncan… this isn't _tainted _is it?"

I looked at her, horrified. _How could she ever think that! _I stood up. "Courtney!" she looked at me, she must have realized I was _very _serious because I used her actual name. "I would never _intentionally _do anything to hurt you!"

"'Intentionally'?"

I started to laugh, I hoped she caught on. "Oh babe, that was _priceless!_ I'm kidding! I would never hurt you in any way ever! I mean that, too!" 

She looked at the food and then to me. She lightly kissed me. "Okay, it's ten and I'm going to go take a shower. I think you should take one too."

I felt excited. "Okay, princess. One second." I picked up her empty tray and ran downstairs to put it in the kitchen sink. I hurriedly ran back upstairs and into Courtney's bedroom. I opened her bathroom door. She was in a towel. She looked at me confused and looked ready to scream. 

"Duncan!" _Correction, did scream… _"I meant go take your own shower in the _guest bathroom!_" 

"Calm down, babe. I know what you meant. I just decided to go with what _I _wanted."

"Out! Out right now!" she screamed.

As I walked out I turned around one last time to look at her. "Can you blame me? Someone as hot as you should be against the law."

"I bet that would be your favorite law to break."

"You bet."

She sighed at out little moment. When realizing that she was still in a towel she yelled, "OUT!" one last time. I hightailed it to the bedroom. I went to take my shower with the thought of Courtney in her towel in my head. _She so wants me!_

**A/N: How'd you like this chapter? I **_**love**___**this chapter SO MUCH! Read and review please!**


	8. I believe in a thing called Love

_**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, I think this story really, really needs a new title? Suggestions? Send them to me, please! If I get enough, I will post a poll on my page. OH! And by the way, thank you everyone who has favorited this story and my other stories (If I ever get to them), put an alert on this story, and reviewed! You are my inspiration!**_

_**Courtney's POV**_

_I finished with my shower quickly. I knew I had to because I needed to pick out what to wear. __He'd seen enough of my usual look at the island… what about something more attractive? _After a while, I picked out a white tank top with a blue half sweater over it and jeans. I picked black converses. I brushed my hair. I looked in the mirror with distaste. _I look like a total prep… I must have _something _more… out there! _My search for something interesting became a quest for life. I finally found an old black skirt that still 'fit,' it was just a little short, and I decided to keep the white tank, but wear a black half sweater, instead of the blue one, that I wore for a violin recital. I looked in the mirror. _Much better. _Deciding to keep my black converses, I walked downstairs.

Duncan was on the couch watching TV. He turned to look at me when he heard me coming. His face lit up and I blushed. "Not the usual, but I dig that look on you," He said.

"Why thank you," I flirted.

"No fair!" He frowned.

"What? What's wrong?" I thought I had done something wrong when getting dressed… I looked down to double check that I didn't put my bra on the outside of my shirt.

"If you're going to say that we don't work out, don't ruin the fun of my operation!" Duncan pretended to pout.

"What 'operation'?"

"The operation by which I win you back as rightfully the one and only love of my life," he said in a fake dramatic voice.

I came over to him on the couch and sat on his lap. Catching my mood, he turned off the TV. "What if you already won?" I asked playfully.

"Well then all my hard work has gone to waste, oh darn," Duncan joked.

He put his hands on my waist and I pulled away. He looked dumbfounded. "I didn't say that you _did _'win,' just that you _might have _won."

He glared, "Must you be so damn complex?" I laughed. 

Duncan sighed. "So what are we doing today?"

**Duncan's POV**

"How should I know?" Courtney replied.

"Well," I became impatient and she noticed. "you're the one who asked me what I was doing today. I was positive that when I said, 'What ever you want me to,' that you wanted to do _something _today."

She looked at me, confused, and she finally remembered what I was talking about. Then she looked at me… well, what I was wearing. I had boxers, jeans, red converses. Everything the usual except the shirt. She raised an eyebrow. "What? I told you last night that that was a bad excuse. Bad excuse equals no good objection. No good objection means I get my way, _without _breaking a law this time, thanks."

"That's a darn shame," Courtney said. I raised an eyebrow. "What? I have a thing for outlaws. Seeing as how you decided to go all 'goody-goody' on me, you've lost my interest."

I smirked. "No matter what you say-- reverse psychology or not-- I'm wearing this today." 

She smiled and in false happiness said, "Yes!"

As we were sitting there, I scanned the room. I saw a doorway and wondered where it went. I gently put Courtney on the couch and went to the door, about to open it. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Umm… what's in here?" I asked.

"The practice room, why?" she looked at me curiously.

I didn't even answer as I opened the door. In the room was Courtney's violin case, a music stand, shelves full of what I guessed to be music, and a piano. I walked over to the piano. It was all white and I sat down on the bench. "Duncan?" Courtney asked worried. Is she was worried about me or the piano, I wasn't sure. 

I looked at her intently before I spoke. I could tell she wanted an explanation, so I decided to make it as quick and painless as possible. "When I was a kid, I begged my parents to let me take piano lessons." I stopped to look at Courtney, expecting her to laugh. Instead, she sat down on the bench with me and looked me in the eyes, intently. "After about two years of begging, they finally decided, 'What the heck?' and I took piano lessons for three years. I loved it, if you can believe that." 

"Play something," she ordered. 

I looked at her skeptically, "I need music, for your information." 

She got up and went to the shelves as I watched her closely. She came back and handed me a piece of music called "The Gift" by Jim Brickman. "Bet you can't play this," Courtney challenged.

"The hell I can," I replied. I began to play the song with Courtney leaning on me. She sighed contently at parts and seemed happy. At the end, Courtney looked at me.

"That was amazing, Duncan," She said.

"And I would like to dedicate that song to all my dudes out there listening and my girl, Courtney! I don't know what I would do without you guys!" I pretended to be the rock star on stage. We laughed. I turned to her. _What should I do…? I could suggest something like… _

"What do you want to do now?" Courtney asked.

Perfect question… "Wanna make out?" I suggested. She raised her eyebrows.

"Do you have to ask?" she said. "No."

I kissed her. "What are you doing?" she asked when she pulled away.

"Being the outlaw you know you love, babe," I winked. She smiled, so I, naturally, began to smirk. I kissed her again and this time it was more passionate. I was smirking under the kiss. After a very good amount of time, we pulled away to catch our breath.

"You're not getting farther than this, just so you know," she said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

She rolled her eyes. "Want to watch a movie?" she asked.

"Only if it's my pick. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Stay right here. I'll be right back down." I ran upstairs to get my favorite movie from my bag. I quickly put a shirt on to make little miss princess happy. I ran back downstairs to find her on the couch. I put the movie in and joined Courtney on the couch. She was smiling for a second on the couch as she saw she won and that I was wearing a shirt.

"What movie did you bring?" she reluctantly asked.

"Saw," I said excited. She looked at me, frightened. "Don't worry, babe. If you get scared, I'm here for you."

Right at the beginning, if a precaution or an act if love, I couldn't tell, Courtney cuddled up to me. I put my arm around her so that way if she wanted to hide her eyes from the screen, she could hide right behind me. At the end of the movie, I quickly shut it off. Courtney didn't seem to like it too much. "You okay, princess?" I asked her, worried.

She looked up at me laughing. "I was wondering if I acted scared that you would be worried about me. It worked," she said sounding excited.

I pecked her on the lips. "Oh really? 'Pretending'? What if I told you that I went to juvvie for being a mastermind like Jigsaw?" I asked.

At this she looked frightened before she rolled her eyes. "Am I going to be tortured now?"

"That depends, is it illegal?"

"Were I to say yes, it would _not _be illegal; it would be completely voluntary," she stated.

"So you _do _want me to torture you.? Well… we could always say you didn't want it," I smirked hopefully.

"Fine, torture on," she said expectantly.

I leaned in close to her and whispered, "Stay here, okay?"

She looked at me, confused. "Okay." I ran up to the guest bedroom where my bags were. I all but tore my bags to shreds looking for my mp3. When I did, I ran back downstairs and rejoined Courtney on the couch by placing her on my lap. "Oh please, please no Duncan! Don't do this to me!" She exclaimed.

"Come on, princess, you'll love these songs. I knew that the thought of _my _music was torture enough," I laughed.

She groaned. "Okay, I said torture, I'm getting torture. might as well get it over with," she sighed. I put one earphone in my ear and offered the other one to Courtney who, reluctantly, took it. I decided to play my favorite song first. She heard the intro and her nose scrunched. "There's a guitar," she said distastefully before I shushed her.

_Hey,Don't write yourself off 's only in your head you feel left out,Or looked down try your best,Try everything you don't you worry what they tell themselvesWhen you're just takes some time,Little girl, you're in the middle of the , everything will be just fine,Everything, everything will be alright. (alright)Hey,You know they're all the know you're doing better on your own, (on your own)So don't buy right , just be doesn't matter if it's good enough (good enough)For someone just takes some time,Little girl, you're in the middle of the , everything will be just fine,Everything, everything will be alright. (alright)_

_It just takes some time,Little girl, you're in the middle of the , everything will be just fine,Everything, everything will be alright. (alright)_

_Hey, don't write yourself off 's only in your head you feel left out, (feel left out)Or looked down do your best, (just do your best)Do everything you can. (do everything you can)And don't you worry what their bitter hearts (bitter hearts)Are gonna say. It just takes some time,Little girl, you're in the middle of the , everything will be just fine,Everything, everything will be alright. (alright)_

_It just takes some time,Little girl, you're in the middle of the , everything will be just fine,Everything, everything will be alright. (alright)_

I looked at her expectantly. "What song was that?" she asked. I couldn't tell if she wanted to say she hated it and wanted to use the song title and artist, or get the song for herself. 

"It's 'The Middle' by Jimmy Eat World. Like it?" I asked curiously.

She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling. "I love it! I'm putting that on my iPod later."

I smiled as I put the next song on.

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feelMy heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheelTouching you, touching metouching you, god you're touching meI believe in a thing called loveJust listen to the rhythm of my heartThere's a chance we could make it nowWe'll be rocking 'til the sun goes downI believe in a thing called loveOoh!I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every dayYou got me in a spin but everythin' is !Touching you, touching metouching you, god you're touching meI believe in a thing called loveJust listen to the rhythm of my heartThere's a chance we could make it nowWe'll be rocking 'til the sun goes downI believe in a thing called loveOoh! Guitar!Touching you, touching metouching you, god you're touching meI believe in a thing called loveJust listen to the rhythm of my heartThere's a chance we could make it nowWe'll be rocking 'til the sun goes downI believe in a thing called loveOoh!_

"Umm… okay. I give up: was it a guy or a girl singing this?" Courtney asked. I was laughing so hard I almost fell of the couch. …Almost, I didn't want Courtney to fall off and get hurt.

"That, that was funny, princess. It's by a band called 'The Darkness' and sung by a _dude_." I put emphasis on dude. "It's called 'I believe in a thing called love.' Did you like it?"

"Um… it's _alright_. His voice sounded weird… especially when he cued the guitar," she said distastefully.

I laughed. "I don't like this song because of the guy singing it, Court. I _love _this song because of the meaningful lyrics it has," I said after my laughing fit.

"Oh really?" she asked, clearly interested in my momentary 'philosophy.'

"'I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart,' that makes perfect sense and it's true."

She leaned on my chest and appeared to be listening to my heart beat. "Your heartbeat sounds pretty normal to me…" she said absentmindedly. 

"Now, but watch this," I said. I leaned near her and kissed her. While we kissed, I paid attention to my heart for once. It really _did _seem to quicken. After our passionate kiss, she listened to my heartbeat and giggled. "Hey! No making fun of my heart," I joked. She laughed more.

When she pulled away, I took her wrist in my hand and felt her pulse with my thumb. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Feeling your heartbeat," I replied. She raised an eyebrow. "What? I thought I would've gotten slapped if I put my head on your chest and listened to your heart. Right?"

She pondered this and nodded. "Probably," she responded.

After a minute and I got the pace of her heartbeat, I smirked. "Hey! If I can't make fun of your heart, than why make fun of mine?" she asked playfully.

"I'm not making fun, princess. But I knew you wanted me. A simple kiss made your heart beat even faster than _mine_. Admit it, babe," I said. She was blushing like crazy.

"I don't have to admit anything," she said.

"But you do have something worth admitting?" I knew Operation Courtney 2.0 would be fun, but never _this _fun!

She blushed again. "I have rights. Anything I say can and will be held against me in a court of law. I demand a lawyer," she said sarcastically.

"Oh really? You're looking at 'em," I said.

"Yeah, right. Like _you _could be a lawyer."

"You'd be surprised, princess."

"Really?"

"Don't I always surprise you?" I asked playfully.

"I'm always alert around you, that's for sure," she said sarcastically. I smirked.

"I have an idea, how about we go outside? Do something? It's one and we should be doing something," I suggested.

"Like…?"

"Come on, follow me," I said as I walked out the door.

**A/N: LONGER CHAPTER! YAY! Mostly due to song lyrics, but… anyway! Read and review please! I've gotten over 500 reads, so please, please review! And don't forget titles, please! Bye, Bye for now!**


End file.
